


Mirror Mirror - Part Three

by morganskye



Series: Mirror Mirror [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Human/Beast Hybrids, Human/Monster Hybrids, I swear this isn't a Mary Sue, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: The Busters have escaped The Castle, but ended up getting robbed by a band of raiders, which would be fine except the Werewolves are out and there are witches in the woods. Will they make it to safety or are the Ghostbusters going to be a late night snack for something that goes bump?Updated for grammar.





	1. Chapter One

 

“She did say ‘werewolf’...right?” Ray asked again. 

“Yes Ray. Werewolf,” Winston said, not in a mood to deal with the possibility of the man either getting overly excited or freaking out. “We’ve got about an hour until dark. Gwen, are there any towns nearby?”

“No, nothing we could make it to before nightfall. Our best bet is to set up camp here.”

“Alright. Fan out and look for dry brush and fallen limbs for a fire. We need enough to get us through the night.”

With everyone looking, it only took about thirty minutes to get more than enough wood for the night. They put their campsite on the edge of the road. Not only did it keep them out of the forest, but if someone came by they would be easy to spot. Once the fire was going Gwen and Leena set about making dinner with what food they had left while Merry, another cat hybrid, tried to hunt up some meat. Peter and Egon stood guard as the rest of them tried to relax as best as they could, but with the lack of weapons and the threat of beasts in the night made it impossible. As the sun set they sat near the fire, eating what little food they had. When the first howl echoed through the trees everyone subconsciously huddled nearer to the flames. 

“Where’s Merry?” Winston asked, eyeing the darkness. 

Leena cocked her head and listened for a moment, her large ears twitching. “She is near and safe. She returns shortly.”

“Are the wolves close?” Janine asked.

“No. We know if they catch the scent. Their howls will change.”

“Take heart sister. One of the three of us will stay up as well,” Gwen added. "Between our hearing and night vision we won’t be caught off guard.” 

Janine nodded and laid down on the hard, cool ground and tried to get a little sleep. 

 

A long, low howl snapped her from her fitful rest. Sitting up with a gasp she looked around, certain the werewolves were right next to her, but all she saw was the fire and...no one. The campsite was empty save for the crackling fire. 

“Egon? Ray? Anyone?”

Her voice didn’t carry. It was as if the darkness beyond the fire was a black hole. Carefully she stood and walked around in a slow circle, working her way out as she looked for some kind of sign of what happened. A sharp snapping of a twig behind her made her whirl around in a panic. 

“Egon?! Is that you?” 

Janine heard the growling before she saw the beast. It looked like what she imagined a werewolf would: a long snout, wicked teeth that caught the light, and claws that could rip her to pieces in one swipe. 

“False Hunter…” 

Its voice was eerie and seemed to come from all around her. 

“My name is Janine,” she said, eyes narrowing as her mind put the pieces together. “We’re in a dream or something, aren’t we?”

“Close enough. You are in danger here.”

“From you?”

“No. The two-faced ones come to our land to kill you. Do you want our help?”

“You’re willing to help us?” she asked suspiciously.

“For a price,” it said, moving a little closer to the fire. 

“Which is?” 

“You have three hybrid women with you. We want them.”

Janine couldn’t keep the rage from her voice. “Then no deal! You can’t just TAKE people! They’ve been enslaved all their lives! I won’t do that to them again.”

The beast watched her with glinting red eyes. “You care for them.”

“Duh.”

“It is rare for a Hunter, false or real, to care for another freak of a being. Why do you?”

“First, they aren’t freaks. Second, I care about everyone until they cross me.”

She watched the werewolf step back into the dark woods, but his voice was still clear even after he was out of sight. 

“A very good response Janine.”

 

Her eyes popped open. The first thing she saw was Egon bending over her, worry in his eyes. 

“Are you ok?” he asked as he helped her sit up.

“Yeah, why?”

“You were talking in your sleep,” Gwen said, handing her a water skin. 

Janine took a long drink before answering. “I think I was talking to a werewolf?”

Gwen’s nose twitched. “What did he say? What did he ask for?”

“How did you…?”

“They always ask for something. They don’t help for free.”

“Wait! You know that they’re friendly?” 

“Not friendly,” Gwen corrected. “They’re more like mercenaries. If we have something they want then they’ll help us. Do we have anything?”

“Well...yes…”

On the other side of the fire Leena sat up, fully awake and alert. Her nose and ears were twitching like mad. A split second later the horse that Birdie had left them started whinnying nervously. Merry was up and by its side in moments to whisper soft calming words. 

“Forgive us. Horses don’t seem to be fond of us,” said a gruff voice beyond the firelight. From the shadows a tall hulking beast approached on two legs. It was almost fully wolf, save for its intelligent eyes and clothing. 

“Are you the one who talked to me?” Janine asked, trying not to smile as Egon put himself physically between her and the werewolf. 

“Yes, but there is someone else that wants to talk.”

From all around wolves, both were and not, emerged from the woods. While imposing, they weren’t hostile. They seemed to be waiting for something. Leena, still sniffing, turned to one off to her right. He was smaller than the others and had a long jagged scar over his left eye. She walked up to him without fear, paw out to touch his muzzle. He closed his good eye and leaned into her caress.  

“I remember you,” she said. “You the one I freed.”

“Yes, and I haven’t forgotten about you for a moment. I tried to get back in so I could help you escape but it was impossible. I’m so sorry.”

“Is ok,” she replied softly. “You here now.”

“Um, care to fill us in?” Winston asked. 

“This is Marcus. He is werewolf I save from Breeders. They try to experiment on him in bad ways,” Leena replied, not taking her eyes off the wolf. “I snuck him out of Castle. I did not want him to die.”

“I hope you weren’t punished.”

Leena scoffed. “I too sneaky. They never suspect.”

“Good,” Marcus said, taking her other paw in his. “Stay with us. I can protect you, and the other hybrids. We are so much alike.”

“I want but I have mission,” she said sadly. 

“Missions don’t last forever Leena,” Merry said quickly. “I want to go with them. I HATE being inside. I want to be out here, in the air and woods!” 

“As do I,” Gwen agreed. “I hate The Castle! But...but we made a promise to Amani and I will not break my word.”

Leena and Merry nodded sadly. 

“What do you have to do?”

“Escort these strangers to a coven that Commander Amani made peace with.”

“If you three promise to return here after you’re done, we’ll protect you as long as you are in our territory.”

“Yeah, that reminds me, who are the ‘two-faced’ people you talked about,” Janine asked.

“The witches who are False Hunters,” the first wolf growled. “They’re coming for you.”

“How do you know that?” Ray asked. 

“Entering people’s dreams isn’t my only trick,” the wolf huffed. “Be ready.”  

 

It didn’t take long to prepare since they didn’t have much to fight with. The werewolves had scrounged up a few more weapons, but since no one really knew how to use them aside from the hybrids it seemed moot. The Busters lit more fires to form a large gaped circle around them. 

In an attempt to distract herself from the seemingly inevitable, Janine joined Leena while she attempted to put an edge on one of the swords the werewolves brought. 

“How are you?”

“I fine,” Leena replied, still working on the blade. “Are you ready?”

“I guess. I don’t know how to fight so I’m not sure what I can do.”

“Any help is good help.”

“Yeah,” Janine nodded. “Um, Leena? I thought you said the Hunters didn’t use werewolves with breeding.”

“Yes. Marcus was used for other things.”

“Other...I don’t want to know, do I?”

“No,” Leena said, her eyes going cold. “You do not.”

“Um...one other thing? You seem to be ok with touching. I thought you said you took that potion…?”

Leena put the sword down and picked up another one. “Potion has nothing to do with touching. That for making sure we don’t have babies. We ok with touching. Just don’t do it with Hunters around. They no like.” 

“Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense. So if you aren’t taking the potion anymore...”

Leena shrugged. “Eventually I want make babies. Marcus would be good mate. He is strong and kind.”

Janine wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, so she patted Leena on the shoulder and went back to her spot by the fire. The flames were so enchanting, and she was just tired enough to be lulled in my them that she didn’t hear Egon come up behind her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she flinched back, nearly falling off the rock she was sitting on. 

“Oh! Egon, sorry! You startled me.”

“I seem to be doing that a lot lately,” he said as he sat on the ground next to  her. “Janine...is everything alright?”

“Aside from the fact we’re running in fear for our lives? Just peachy.”

“Is there anything you want to talk about? Something you want to tell me?”

She looked at him oddly. “What do you mean?”

Egon frowned and picked up a small branch to fiddle with. “It’s just that...well since you’ve been returned to us you’ve acted...differently.”

“Different how?” she asked with an edge in her voice. When Egon didn’t respond she repeated herself. 

“You get scared when I touch you and you’re not expecting it. You spend a lot of time by yourself. You seem more comfortable talking to women than men.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Egon, are you asking me if I was assaulted?” 

He didn’t reply, but the look on his face was enough. Janine’s face softened. 

“No I wasn’t assaulted, mentally or physically, and I’m sorry that I’ve been behaving strangely enough for you to think that.”

“Then why?”

“Well, for the two weeks we were separated they treated me like one of their own. Same clothes, same schedules, same privileges. I felt like one of them. After a bit it got to be a habit to act like them. It was comforting in a way because everything else was so strange. By following their lead I felt protected and cared for. That probably doesn’t make sense and I’m sure Peter would yell Stockholm Syndrome or something, but it’s the truth I swear.”

“No. It makes perfect sense,” he said and held out his hand to her. 

She took it gratefully, covering his hand with both of hers. They were still talking softly when the first warning howl echoed through the night. Without letting go of her, Egon pulled her to her feet and raced to their defensive position and prayed to whatever deity was listening that they make it to the next sunrise. 


	2. Chapter 2

**** Winston felt a calm move over him, similar to when he was standing ready for a fight in the Marines. It helped him focus, just as the heavy blade in his hand kept him grounded. Every noise stood out, every tiny movement was caught and processed by his battle-sharpened mind. It didn’t surprise anyone when both he and a wolf close to him launched themselves into the underbrush at the same time. Something squealed and there was a grotesque snapping of bone. They both emerged a moment later. Winston’s sword was bloody and there were smears on the wolf’s muzzle. 

“What was it?” Ray asked, a little horrified by the noise.

“Scout,” Marcus said with a sniff. “They will not be far behind.”

Overhead a swarm of giant bats flew overhead, their bodies just barely visible in the firelight. A few of the humans looked up at them, but the wolves, hybrids, and werewolves never took their eyes off the dark woods. All stiffened and braced as a flood of wildlife broke through the line, running for their lives. Deer, rabbits, foxes, skunks; anything that could move fast enough was escaping to somewhere safer. The last creature was just disappearing back into the woods as a huge tree crashed to the ground in the distance. Another fell, closer this time, then another. The sound of snapping and splintering wood was terrifying, but they all held the line. Then, all went quiet. No one moved. Even breathing seemed too loud. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard, each pop sounding like a gunshot. Finally, the battle began. 

 

The werewolves assumed that the witches would try and surround them. Instead they launched a full frontal assault. Over twenty witches of varying size and breed of animal filled the clearing and road. Wolves and werewolves attacked whatever was closest, not caring about if they could actually take the witch down. Winston raced forward and engaged one that had three wolves latched onto its limbs. He was yelling a prayer at the top of his lungs as he plunged his sword into the creature’s chest. It screamed as the sword caught fire and burned her from the inside out. 

“Amen,” he hissed, pulling the sword free and moving onto the next beast. 

 

Along with Winston, the allies of the Ghostbusters were tearing through the witches and their familiars with the drive that only life or death could bring. Merry, Leena, and Gwen threw themselves into the fight despite only having minimal training and knowledge. They went for a particularly massive tiger-esque witch at one. They skewered it with their swords, climbing up its body as they stabbed it. The beast swatted at them uselessly. They hybrids were too fast and nimble, a perfect counter to the witch’s reliance on strength and size. Merry landed the killing blow as she sat on its shoulders and stabbed it through the top of its head. It let out a strangled roar then fell like a dead tree. The hybrids wasted no time cheering their victory because they knew the fight was far from over. 

 

Marcus, a young cub named Yrel, and an older female called Emma challenged a witch that had turned almost completely into a grizzly bear. Only the huge feathered wings gave its true form away. They circled it, snapping and growling at the she-beast who roared in return. The witch swiped at Yrel, but the cub was too fast for her. However, he was also too cocky. When he dashed to avoid a heavy paw, the witch quickly turned and hit him with a wing, causing him to tumble back. When Marcus and Emma moved to fill in the gap she swiped at Emma, cutting deeply into her side. She howled in pain, but stayed on her feet. Marcus charged forward and bit the bear’s shoulder hard enough that the cracking of bone was easily heard. With the witch distracted by the pain Emma joined in, launching herself up and landing on the bear’s back. Her claws were vicious lethal knives that sliced into the witch’s back, cutting bloody ribbons of flesh and fur. To help keep her on the bear’s back while it thrashed, Emma’s jaws clamped onto the patagium of a wing. The witch made an almost human sounding scream as she reared up to try and shake Emma loose, but the werewolf’s teeth were in so deep it was impossible to remove her. Yrel, finally on his feet, raced in and tore into the bear’s chest while it was still on its back legs. Instantly he was coated in black gore as the bear bled out 

 

The rest of the Busters, Janine, and Peck, stayed in the middle of the fire circle, all back to back. Janine was wearing Winston’s pack and they were taking pot shots at the witches whenever they could, however there was so much going on they weren’t of much help. So far none of the attackers approached since all had at least one thing to fight with first before reaching them. However, one by one their allies were struck down, either heavily wounded or dead. Merry, rambunctious Merry who loved horses, was ripped in half by a witch that was more vulture than human. Many of the wolves were given the same treatment, thrown against trees or ripped apart by super-strength claws. When the ranks were down by half, the bestial witches that weren’t fighting anything off started moving forward towards the Ghostbusters. 

One, a giant hyena on two legs with the head of a snake, caught Peck’s attention. 

“Mmm, that’s the delicious one that the little bitch likes. He must be special. I want to taste his blood.”

Before Peck even realized what he was doing, he charged forward, sword out. It would have been a good attack if he wasn’t challenging something that had five feet and a good ton of weight on him. The beast cackled as she snatched him up by the legs and shook him like a rag doll. 

“WALTER!!” Janine screamed. 

Her cry caught the attention of a smaller witch (one which had an affinity for lizards) that had been lurking nearby. She slid through the fire line and headed straight for Janine. No one saw her because they were all helplessly watching Peck getting attacked. The creature silently reared up, its jaws open wide to snip Janine’s head clean off. Instead of a warm crunchy skull she was treated with a mouthful of a heavy tree branch.  

“YOUR MOTHER!” Egon hollered as he pummeled the beast’s brains into mush, not stopping until the thing no longer twitched. His hands, clothes, and face were splattered with black blood, but he didn’t pay attention to it because Janine was softly calling his name to bring him down from his rage. 

“Remind me to kiss you later,” she sighed, giving him a grateful smile. 

Meanwhile, the witch that had Peck was tossing him casually, but with her natural strength it sent his body bouncing over the ground. He hit a tree with a grunt. When he tried to get up he cried out in pain. Looking down he saw a huge gash across his stomach that was bleeding enough to soak his shirt, and his knee was wrenched painfully. Still he lurched to his feet, determined to rejoin the fight. The hyena cackled at him, a sound that chilled his blood. Peck was too hurt to be able to run so he stood his ground to fight. She slowly stalked towards him, grinning madly. When close enough, her clawed hand shot out, grabbing his legs again and whipping him around. 

Peter was moving to help when the witch threw Peck forcefully towards the woods. He braced for the painful impact, but instead of dense tree trunk he hit something soft and warm that lowered him to the ground gently. He opened his eyes and for a split second he saw Amani. She was gone in a blink, but the air was filled with high sharp trilling exactly like what he had heard the day the hunting party left The Castle. From the darkness there were nearly dazzling flashes of sword and arrow as the fire glinted off the iron weapons of the Hunters. The three witches that weren’t actively in battle fled back into the woods, leaving fourteen behind to fight, including the hyena. Had this been any other day, any other time, the Hunters would have never dared to take on so many at once. However anger and revenge have always been amazing motivators. 

 

One witch was beheaded before she could even scream. Another was filled with so many arrows that black, sulfurous blood poured from her like a waterfall. The trilling didn’t stop as the Hunters battled side by side with the remaining werewolves. Winston and the hybrids fell back to defend the Ghostbusters and watch the morbid ballet as the Hunters danced around them. There were only seven of them, but their determination was more than a match especially when the wolves were added to the mix. Each woman radiated blood-lust as they faced the monsters fearlessly. Most impressive was Amani and Lexi, who had trained and fought together for years. Their ability to ‘speak’ to each other during a fight just by reading body language was almost surreal. Amani would leap and Lexi would match her, bouncing off each other other to throw themselves sword first into opposite opponents. The other Hunters were no less impressive. They took on a single witch each, but were always completely aware of their surroundings, if not the entire battlefield. They would switch off almost at random to keep the witches off balance. One moment they would be fighting Julia who was an ace with a crossbow, only to find themselves staring down the foil of Trista the fencing master. Anna, The Deadly Dagger, used her blades to ‘climb’ up a giant rhino-woman’s side, leaving her bloody, only to leap off and hurl herself right at another witch ten feet away. Between the distraction of the proton pack fire and the Hunters constantly chipping away of both the witches physical and mental strength, it allowed the wolves to take down more enemies, making the battle that much faster. 

 

One by one they fell, either by claw or sword, until only the ugly hyena was intentionally left alive. It cowered and whined as Amani stalked to it. 

“Please,” it hissed, “I had no choice. Caitlyn is so strong.” 

“So your delight in the suffering of others was just a ploy to make your mistress happy?” Amani growled. 

“Yes! Yes! I didn’t want to do it!”

As she pleaded the witch shrank down into her human form. Elder Hilda kneeled at Amani’s feet and begged for mercy. 

“Just as you did not want to drink the blood of my mate?”

Hilda’s head snapped up and locked eyes with Amani’s fierce glare. She snarled and leapt up to attack but Amani roundhouse kicked her in the head, sending her flying. Hilda wasn’t given the chance to recover as the Commander kicked the older woman over and over. All she could do was whimper and try to cover herself. 

“Please! Mercy Commander I beg of you!” 

“You have defiled the Sisterhood from the inside! Killed my Sisters! Killed children without a chance to live! You targeted my beloved but you think you deserve MERCY??”

In the circle Lexi stepped up to the Ghostbusters, watching the one-sided fight with a bored look. 

“This is so wrong,” Ray said, powering down his pack.

“Yes, this has gone on long enough.”

Lexi stepped closer and yelled at her sister. “Amani! Kill the traitor and be done with it! We are still on the hunt!”

Amani stared down at the ‘helpless’ thing at her feet. 

“Walter Peck.”  He limped up to her, a look of mixed anger and pain on his face. Amani handed him her sword without breaking eye contact with Hilda. “She has wronged you, threatened you, attacked you. I offer you recompense by giving you her life.”

He hesitated, looking between Amani, Hilda, and the sword. His eyes lit with a manic fire as he thought about everything he had been put through and the suffering she had caused. The old woman’s face scrunched angrily when she realized she was about to die. The first words of a curse were on her lips when Peck grabbed the sword. 

“...off with your head,” he hissed and sliced the witch’s head clean off. It rolled a few feet away. Inky blood oozed from her stump of a neck, burning the grass beneath the body. 

“That was an excellent strike.”

Panting, he kicked the head into the trees, wincing from the sharp twinge in his leg. 

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!” he shouted, then turned to Amani and snarled. 

“What the fuck happened to your face??”

She looked at him, head cocked in confusion. “Just wounds from battle. Nothing to worry over. You need medical attention more than I.”

He took in every inch of her and made a mental inventory. Her left eye was covered by a makeshift patch of ripped black fabric and long deep scratches were visible down her cheek. Similar gashes were on her neck and shoulder. His stomach clenched when realized her left ear was completely gone. Signs of battle were all over her, each one made him more and more alarmed. Peck wasn’t sure how she was still breathing, never mind fighting. On top of all that she looked so exhausted he thought she could sleep for a week and still not get caught up. 

“I will be fine, I promise,” Amani said, reaching out to touch his face. Startled, Peck grabbed her wrist and saw that the pinkie and ring finger from her right hand had been sliced off cleanly from the wrist up.

“Bullshit!” He gingerly knelt down beside Hilda’s body and started digging the heart out for Amani to eat. Yanking it out with a pop he passed it to her. However, instead of eating it, she walked over and gave it to another Hunter that was limping and bleeding profusely from her thigh. 

“Amani!”

“I am a commander. My warriors come first,” she said, not looking at him as she encouraged the other woman to eat. 

“You can’t lead them if you’re missing body parts!” he yelled. “For fucks sake…!”

“Walter Peck! Enough!” her cold voice stopped his rant. “My warriors come first.”

Peck growled, threw the sword to the ground and limped up to her, furious. 

“I love you damnit! I will not stand by and let you die,” he hissed, eyes on fire. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. “Stop trying to do it all on your own.”

Her cold veneer cracked just enough for him to see. 

“I am all they have now,” she whispered. “I cannot show weakness.”

“Amani you are the strongest woman I have ever met, but everyone needs help sometimes. Please...let me help you. You need to feed.”

A few feet away Lexi and the other Hunters watched Peck and Amani argue. 

“So it is true. The Commander has been contaminated,” one whispered.

“And yet she can still fight witches,” Lexi said snarkily, shutting down the gossip before it could continue. “So there is yet another lie the Elders fed to us. I am done living under their rule.” 

She gazed around, her eyes landing on Winston. 

“You! You have a strong heart and skill on the battlefield. I will give you my first kiss!”

“Uh what…?” Winston took a few steps back as Lexi stalked up to him. She grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him close. 

“Do you want to be my first, brave one?”

“Um...yeah actually…”

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as she threw a lip lock on Winston that made his toes curl. He gripped her hips tightly as she plundered his mouth. Lexi moaned lustily, her fingers massaging his shoulders. He stumbled, falling back and landing hard on his rear. Lexi didn’t skip a beat except to wiggle a bit now that she was sitting in his lap. Winston groaned helplessly from her attention. All too soon, however, it was over. He groped at the air when she moved away. Looking up he saw her standing over him, grinning. 

“Thank you. That was...invigorating.”

“...d...ditto.” Peter and Ray both let out a low whistle when Winston returned to the group with a goofy smile on his face. “Oh shut up…” 

Lexi quickly walked over to Amani and Peck, who were still quietly fighting. 

“Commander, the male is right. You need to rest. I will take the rest and track down the last three.”

“Lexi…”

“No Commander. I know what you are about to say and I disagree. You NEED rest. I will bring you back a heart.”

Turning so fast Peck couldn’t see her, Lexi called for the other Hunters to follow her in the woods. In a flash they were soundlessly gone. Amani blinked wearily at where Lexi had been standing. Peck led her to the nearest fire. He was limping badly now and needed help sitting down. The Ghostbusters (minus Winston) started tending to those that were in need, but they didn’t have much in the way of supplies. 

“Do you have any water and cups?” Amani asked. 

They had plenty of water skins, but only a few items that could be used for drinking out of. Amani had them all brought to her while she pulled a rolled pack that was secured to the small of her back. Inside was a field first aid kit, Hunter style. She passed most of the bandages and disinfectant to Janine, but kept some for Walter. Then she took some packets of dried herbs and powders, adding this and that to a bowl of water. It turned into the familiar purple drink that they had at The Castle. 

“Only take a few sips. I don’t have much, but everyone could use a bit,” she said. “Now for you.”

“I’m fine,” he said automatically. 

She glared at him, pointing to the gash that had bled through his tunic. 

“I just need some bandages.”

Amani shook her head and lifted his shirt up, wincing at the wound. Her hand hovered just over the cut as she closed her eyes and whispered a few words Peck knew he wouldn’t be able to hear. A soft yellow light transferred from her hand to his stomach. The bleeding stopped and the pain receded, however the cut remained. 

“There. The healing will be escalated, but you will need to keep it wrapped and clean.” 

Peck looked from the wound then up at Amani and gasped. 

“Your face…”

She touched her cheek. Warm blood was trickling down from where her eye had been gouged. 

“Over-exertion,” she mumbled, digging through the pack. Another packet and another bowl of water made a deep red, nearly black liquid that smoked slightly. It gave off a pungent smell that had the wolves backing off slightly. Amani grimaced then chugged the potion down. She looked like she wanted to throw up when she was done, but after a few minutes her skin looked a little less pallid and the bleeding had stopped. 

“It is a short term boost, but I feel a bit better.”

Shifting she laid her head down on Walter’s lap, making sure she didn’t jostle his hurt knee. Without thinking he started stroking her short dirty hair comfortingly. 

“Don’t worry Amani. We’ll figure something out.”

“About?” she asked sleepily. 

“Your hands...and ear...and eye. Eye patches are very ‘in’ right now back in New York. There are also a number of excellent doctors who can do wonders with prosthetic parts.”

“Will these losses keep you from loving me?” 

“Never.”

“Then we will think of this later,” she replied, slipping quickly into sleep. 

Walter stayed up and watched the others work as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, praying it wouldn’t be for the last time. 

 

In the pre-dawn light the Hunters returned victorious. The last three witches had been killed quickly and easily. Lexi placed a cloth bundle by Amani as she slept, meaning to let her get more rest, but the scent of the witch hearts had the Commander awake in moments. She was eagerly devouring them when Peck woke up, her back to him. He sleepily touched her shoulder and nearly screamed when she turned to smile at him. Blood and gore was all over her face and dripping down her chin. 

“G’d morn’g!” she chirped with her mouth full. 

Peck turned green but managed to maintain composure. “Morning…”

She turned back around to finish eating, running her tongue around her mouth and licking her fingers clean once the hearts were gone. Sighing happily she leaned back against Peck, patting her stomach. 

“As good as New York food is, nothing beats a heart.”

“Uh...yeah…” Peck said, feeling more than a little freaked out. 

When he heard her snoring softly he allowed himself to relax and attempted to wipe his memory of what he just saw, or at least figure out why it turned him on. 

 

By morning the living were patched up and the dead were buried. Gwen and Leena insisted on taking care of Merry by themselves. They marked her grave with a pile of stones and some flowers that Janine found. They shed tears, said a few words, and mourned in private. Marcus looked like he wanted to join them, but waited until Leena came to him. When she finally did he held her tightly as she cried against his broad furry chest. They sat a bit off from the others and talked. 

“So what happened after our mad dash?” Peter asked as they ate what little they had for breakfast.

Amani sighed and frowned. Peck squeezed her hand, pleased that rest and food had healed her eye and the wounds on her face and shoulder.  

“Fighting and death. Many of my Sisters have left this plane to be reborn. Caitlyn and some of her allies escaped us. We were chasing them when they split up. I am...unhappy that we chose the wrong group to pursue, however it does not change the fact that they all must be eliminated.”

“Were you able to find all of the witches inside The Castle?”

“Not as yet Egon Spengler, however Elder Mona is there doing Purity tests.”

“She was checked not once but THREE times by each of us just in case,” Lexi added. “I still cannot believe we were being led by that bitch…”

Amani nodded. “We were all blind to her evil. So much was done in the name of what was best for the people. It makes me feel disgusting inside.”

“We will make it right again Commander,” Lexi said. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then patted Amani awkwardly on the knee. They looked at each other then burst out laughing. 

“Hunters comfortable with personal contact. I never thought I’d see such a thing,” said a werewolf sitting just on the outside of the group. Amani turned to him and smiled. 

“I hope that before the next snow you will see a great many things that should have happened long ago. Forgive my rudeness for not saying this earlier, but thank you for protecting our friends. You are amazing fighters.”

“We didn’t do it for you,” another one growled, this time a female. “We did it for Marcus and the hybrids so we could free them from slavery. If it wasn’t for him I would have ripped out your throat already.”

“Then I am grateful he is here. I do not wish to start a fight or rekindle old pains. It is my intention to shut down the Breeding program. What was done before is revolting and it will not be repeated.”

“So you say Hunter. So you say.”

The female werewolf and several others moved off, growling lowly and snapping at the Hunters. Amani didn’t look at them, but Lexi glared silently. 

“We are trying to fix things. Ungrateful…”

“It is alright Lexi. When they see for themselves they will know we spoke the truth. Come, we must return to the hunt. Caitlyn is still out there.”

“Do you have to?” Peck asked, holding her hand tighter. 

“I do. This will not last forever.”

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the tips of her remaining fingers. She blushed lightly and smiled at him. 

“My deformities do not repulse you?”

“It doesn’t change who you are Amani. I’ll always love you.” 

Slowly, like a skittish doe, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“I am beginning to love you as well Walter Peck.”

“Only beginning?” he smirked. She grinned back.  

Janine quietly motioned for the group to disburse in order to give the two space. Since there really wasn’t much to pack or prepare they kind of wandered around the area a bit, making sure the fires were out completely and that there wasn’t anything of value left behind. A large, grayish werewolf that wasn’t part of the earlier group was walking by Ray when he asked it a question. 

“So, uh, not to be rude but why haven’t you changed back?” Ray asked. “Oh! And I’m Ray.”

“I’m Dula,” the werewolf said. “Changed back? Oh, to human form?”

“Yeah!” he said, a little embarrassed that he didn’t realize he was talking to a woman. “Don’t werewolves change with the moon?”

“The moon?! HA! No little one, we change at will. The moon has nothing to do with our forms. Where did you get such an idea?”

“Well the ones in our world change at night when the moon is full.”

“So they only take form a few times a month? That’s very inconvenient. How would they hunt, or defend themselves?”

“I never really thought about it…”

“Well here we change at will, although most of us don’t anymore. I prefer this form. I’m stronger and faster than I was before.”

“How did you become a werewolf?”

“By choice. I went to the pack leader, asked to join, and was put through a trial to prove my dedication and skill. Then he bit me and that was that.”

“Wow! Think I could do that?”

Dula looked Ray up and down, evaluating him. “Yes, I bet you would pass the tests. Would you like me to speak to the Alpha for you?”

Peter elbowed him hard in the ribs before he could reply. 

“Thanks but Ray is spoken for. We’re heading out.”

“If you change your mind little one, just come back to the forest,” Dula said with a wink. 

After she moved off Peter slapped the back of Ray’s head. 

“What were you thinking??”

“I dunno Pete. Being a werewolf that can change at will would be cool!”

“I swear you’re going to drive me to an early grave. Get your crap and let’s go.”

 

The party, now expanded to include two werewolves (including Marcus) and three companion wolves, got on the road to the next town. By unanimous decision Peck was on the horse since his knee had swollen overnight to the size of a grapefruit and there was nothing Amani’s magic to do to help it. There was an awkward moment for him when one of the larger werewolves lifted him gently and put him in the saddle. 

“Be careful. Listen to the wolves. I will find you as soon as I can,” Amani told Janine and the guys. Then turning to Peck she held his hand for a moment, letting her eyes do all the talking for her heart. 

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

She nodded, smiling slightly, then turned to her compatriots with a fierce look. 

“Ladies! To the hunt!!” Amani called. In seconds they were gone. 

Wordlessly Leena pulled on the horse’s reins to start the party moving. Soon they were out of sight of the battlefield and heading to the next stop on their journey...The Underground.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added link to youtube clip of William Atherton singing 'What'll I Do?" by Irving Berlin.

It took another three days to get to their next destination. They were forced to take things slowly and make more than a few breaks since only Peck was on horseback. Thankfully they had been able to sleep at an inn or in a barn each night. Gwen was hopeful they would be able to get a second horse at some point, but a wagon was out of the budget. 

Around noon on the third day since the battle they came to a halt at the edge of a bubbling spring. The road forked, each one looking as well traveled as the other. 

“This is the marker for the trading post. Rest. I will return,” Gwen said, heading down the right fork. 

The merry band collapsed beside the spring, eager to drink and get some of the road dirt off. 

“I miss my toothbrush,” Janine sighed. 

“I miss my own bed,” Ray agreed. 

Down the line everyone listed something they missed about New York. When it got to Leena she blinked and smiled. 

“I miss nothing.”

Marcus gave her a friendly growl, making her blush under her fur. 

“Leena, when should Gwen be back?” Winston asked.

“It take time. An hour at least. She has to negotiate our passage.”

“Passage? I thought the coven we need is here.”

Leena shook her head. “No, this is The Underground. It a trading post and little town. Going through tunnels fast and safe way to coven.”

“Well if it’s going to be a bit then I’m going to take a nap,” Peter said, already laying down without waiting to see if anyone objected. He was snoring up a storm in moments. 

“Are we safe here?” Egon asked, scooting a little closer to Janine.

“Yes. We are still in my territory, however once we enter the tunnels we lose the protection of my people,” Marcus replied. “Sleep. You will be safe.”

The humans all settled down, worn out from three days of walking. Leena put her head in Marcus’ lap and drifted off, comforted by the wolf’s strong presence. 

 

Nearly two hours later Gwen returned with two women following her. One was a redhead, the other a platinum blonde. Both were armed, but the redhead was in command. 

“Who leads this group?” she asked. 

Janine stood quickly, beating Peter to the punch. 

“I do.”

The redhead smiled slightly, giving Janine a once-over. “I see the Hunter’s blood in you, but you aren’t one of them. Good. Hunters aren’t too welcome here...although word says that is changing. Follow me. The Chieftain wishes to see you right away.”

 

 It took just a few minutes to reach the opening to The Underground. The road led straight into a cave opening on the side of a high dirt mound. There were stables to the side as well as a small inn for those would didn’t want to stay down below. The entrance was guarded by several well-armored women and, amazingly, one man. Another man stepped forward and helped Peck off the horse, leading it to the stable. 

“I have used the horse as part of the negotiations. I hope you don’t mind.” Gwen said apologetically. “Passing through can be expensive, but it’s still the best way. Good luck, and I hope we meet again in this life or the next.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Ray asked.

“No, our journey ends here.”

Gwen and Leena hugged each of them goodbye, murmuring words of comfort and support. Ray shook Marcus’ paw and thanked him for his help. The farewells would have gone on longer except the redheaded woman became impatient, repeating that the Chieftain was waiting. Reluctantly they headed into the cave, leaving their friends, both new and old, behind. 

 

The two women led them down a well lit and clean (relatively speaking) tunnel that sloped gently down. There was a small set of train tracks on the side and torches every few feet. They had been walking for only a few minutes when a mine cart came chugging up to them. A little man was driving it, slowing to a stop beside the group. 

“The misses asked me to fetch you. Said she was told one of the group was gimp,” he said in a gravely, but not unpleasant, voice. 

“That one,” the blonde said, gesturing to Peck. 

“Well load them up! No time to waste!” 

He hopped off the engine car and scampered to the ‘back’ of the train, which had an identical car attached facing the other direction. Pulling a tall lever, the little man turned the cars from ore buckets to little one-seaters. Ray marveled at the mechanics involved so he hustled his way up front to ask the driver questions as they descended into the ground. Like the entrance the tunnels were clean and well lit. 

“Is this stone?” Ray asked.

“Aye! Solid rock the whole way,” the little driver responded. 

“How did you dig it out?”

“No idea. These have been here for longer than anyone can remember. All I can tell you is that this place is massive and we’ve never had a cave-in. There’s pumps for fresh air too. Place is safer than your mum’s arms.”

 

It took about 10 minutes to get to the main chamber at the bottom of the tracks. 

“Wow…” Ray gasped as he and the others got their first look at The Underground. 

The chamber was massive, reaching up at least 15 stories and stretching out further than the eye could see. Dug into the stone along the walls were what looked like apartments. The ‘ground floor’ was laid out like a city complete with streets, stores, and more. There were tall enclosed lamps that burned brightly without putting any fumes into the air. The place was hopping with a variety of traveling merchants, stationary stores, and food stands. Men and women of all races and beast were doing business together. The most amazing part was that it was all very harmonious. There was the occasional guard but for the most part it was a peaceful bustling town. 

“Follow me,” the redheaded guard said, leading them through the throngs of people milling around. They moved further into the chamber, passing a number of magical creatures. Few made eye contact with the Ghostbusters, but those that did gave them polite nods. Eventually they reached a massive set of wooden doors that had more guards stationed outside of it. 

“These are the visitors the Chieftain asked for.”

She dumped them on the new guards then disappeared into the crowd. 

“Geez, hello and goodbye,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

“This way please,” motioned a door guard. She was a large muscular woman with pitch black hair, but a voice as soft as silk. She opened one of the huge doors easily, allowing them all to pass before following them in. The door led directly into an audience chamber. The ‘Chieftain’ was sitting on an elevated throne made of animal bones and furs. She was wearing various furs for clothing, making a dress that blended in with all the pelts on the throne. Her hair was as wild as the woods, deep black and curly. Around her were lovely women, some enchanting in looks and others beautiful with warrior ferocity. Along the walls stood more women, both human and not, and about a dozen men. 

“Welcome! Welcome to The Underground!” the Chieftain said as she smiled, spreading her arms wide. “It’s an honor to greet the people who triggered the great revolution!”

Around her the people chuckled lightly. 

“Red Hair, please approach,” she said, resting her head on her fist while watching the group before her. 

Peck took a step forward, but blushed and stepped back when he realized the woman was talking to Janine. 

“Easy mistake,” he grumbled when Peter snickered at him. 

“Red Hair, what is your name?”

“Janine. Thank you for granting us passage.”

The woman chuckled. “I haven’t granted it yet little one. First tribute must be paid.”

“Um, tribute?”

“Yes. It takes a lot to keep the peace here. Everyone in my tunnels are protected from the creatures that walk in both light and dark. Your friends the Hunters used to be included in those numbers because they didn’t like that I offer asylum to the kind they kill. In fact, the only reason you were allowed to remain with your men Janine is because you are NOT a Hunter.”

The Chieftain stood, and suddenly the Busters were more than a little alarmed. The woman was at least nine feet tall, something that was hidden well by her throne and furs. She had a hard look in her eyes as she stepped down the dais and approached them. Janine took a few steps back, hoping they looked casual. It was impossible not to notice a change in the air. Around them people were holding their weapons just a little tighter…

Suddenly the Chieftain let out a bellowing laugh, catching Janine under the arms and swinging her around like a doll. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t get to terrify people like I used to!” she chuckled, setting Janine down easily. “So let’s get this tribute business done so we can have some good food and sleep before you go on your way.”

Janine’s heart was still thudding so she cleared her throat to give herself a moment. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have much to offer you. We had to run from the Castle with the clothes on our backs.”

“Your passage has already been paid for with the horse. It’s the men that need to pay up.”

“And what would you take in payment?” Peter asked, boldly wiggling his eyebrows at the woman. 

“...not that,” she said dully. 

Peter shrugged and looked at Egon. His eyes lit up when he realized they had something of great value to trade. 

“How about a ghost keeper?”

The Chieftain gave him a suspicious look. “That would be handy for our witch population. How does it work?”

Peter pulled the trap from Egon’s belt and handed it to her. The trap looked tiny in her hands. 

“It’s super easy. Point it at the ghost, hit the pedal here, and boom. One ghost to go. When you’re ready to chow down just trigger the pedal again and out it pops.”

“Show me.” 

“Got a ghost around here?”

“No, but I know where some are…”

 

It took less than an hour for Peter, Ray, and Winston to not only find some ghosts, but show several of the Chieftain’s people how to trap them. They returned to the audience chamber triumphant. After testing the release with one of the witches in the room (a timid woman named Tessa, proving that not all were bloodthirsty monsters), the Ghostbusters were given passage in exchange for their four traps. 

“That just leaves you handsome,” the Chieftain purred at Peck. 

“I...I don’t have anything to give…” he said, feeling rather nervous. 

“It doesn’t have to be physical. Some have paid with a dance or a story, some with a song. Can you sing?”

“Well...yes?”

She gave him a cat-like smile. “The floor is yours.”

Peck cleared his throat, then cleared it again. Taking a deep shaky breath, he began. 

 

_ What'll I do when you are far away and I'm so blue? _

_ What'll I do? _

 

He couldn’t help but think of Amani, somewhere out there fighting for her own life and the lives of others. He hated how brave she was, but loved her all the more for it. 

 

_ What'll I do when I am wondering who is kissing you? _

_ What'll I do? _

_ What'll I do with just a photograph to tell my troubles to? _

 

Peter nudged Winston and whispered, “Man, Peck’s singing is so bad he’s making them cry.”

“Might want to look again Pete.”

He did, and frowned at what he saw. The women in the room and several of the guys were indeed crying, but they were the happy heartsick kind of tears that come from a pure emotion. Even the Chieftain was sniffling and smiling. 

 

_ When I'm alone with only dreams of you that won't come true, _

_ what'll I do? _

_ When I'm alone with only dreams of you that won't come true, _

_ what'll I do? _

 

As his voice echoed off the walls, the room was silent. Then, like distant thunder, applause filled the air, growing louder and louder. People flooded to the center of the room, cheering and reaching for Peck like a bunch of groupies. 

“You were wonderful!”

“Your voice is incredible! Please sing for us again!!” 

Unfamiliar faces swarmed around him, a few daring to grab him for a hug. Peck squeaked when he felt someone pinch his ass. One brave woman kissed him soundly, and would have continued if the Chieftain hadn’t swooped down and picked Peck up, swinging him around then pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. 

“You are a treasure! Stay with us! I’ll make you one of my favorites!” she cooed before giving him a giant smacking kiss on the lips. 

“Madam! Please!” he cried, trying desperately to keep his composure. He noticed a small man, perhaps 3 feet tall, literally crawl up the Chieftain’s dress and whispered something in her ear. As soon as he did the woman went pale, her eyes darting to Peck. She carefully put him down. 

“Forgive me. I didn’t know you were Walter Peck.”

“Um...yes?” A worried murmur moved through the crowd as everyone took a collective step back. “...is something wrong?”

“No! No...I just didn’t know who you were, that’s all. I wouldn’t have kissed you or made you sing if I had.”

“Just who do you think I am?” he asked, a crease of worry between his eyes. 

“You are Amani’s im’tahna.” He blushed a little but nodded. “You are a lucky man. I saw her in battle once. She was a goddess of death. Watching her was...stimulating…”

The woman winked at Peck, making him blush more. 

“How did you know who he is? I mean, it’s not like you guys have phones.” Winston asked. 

“I don’t know what ‘phones’ are, but I have many spies and contacts all over the land. There’s nothing I don’t know about.”

“Do you know where Amani is?” Peck asked, unable to keep the urgency from his voice. 

“I know where she was, but not where she is now. I’m sorry but she moves too quickly,” she said as she returned to her throne. “If I hear anything before you leave in the morning I will let you know. For now, the tribute is paid! Prepare a feast!”

Cheers erupted from the spectators as several servants ushered the Ghostbusters from the room and into a quiet side chamber. From there they were split up so they could bathe and change into clean clothes in preparation for dinner.

 

“So who wants to take bets on dinner tonight?” Peter asked as they soaked in their own little tubs.

“Huh?” 

“Ray, we’re in a town run by a wild woman. Five bucks says we’ll each have at least two ladies hanging off of us by the end of the first course.”

“I dunno Pete…”

“Come on! Be optimistic for once!”

“I have no interest in other women. Janine is more than enough for me.”

“Yeah well not all of us are lucky enough to travel with our lady love Spengs. But that’s fine. Tonight is going to be a night to remember!”

 

Much to Peter’s displeasure, the evening was far from a Roman orgy of food and debauchery. Dinner was a noisy, fun affair, but there wasn’t a drop of alcohol to be found. As for the ladies, a few gave Peter a wink or a smile, but none of them approached the table they were at. He could deal with that, but what really got his panties in a bunch was that Peck got three times the amount of attention he did. 

“I should have sung…” he pouted. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a hard R scene towards the middle. Nothing too graphic but it is sexual.

Bright and early the next day they headed off to the other side of The Underground. Thanks to the maps the Chieftain gave them they had an excellent idea of where to go to find the coven that Amani had made a deal with. If everything they were told was correct they would reach their destination by early evening the next day. Thanks to Peck’s sudden fame, they were given a horse and enough supplies to get them there. 

Emerging into the sunlight they found that they were in an area completely different from where they had gone in. Amani’s part of the world was vaguely European with constantly cloudy skies and chilly nights. Now they were looking at trees and vegetation that belonged in the American South, but the air was cool and dry.

“Just how far did those tunnels go?” Winston asked, mostly to himself. “Is everyone else seeing this?”

“Yeah, and I don’t believe it,” Ray said. “Man I wish we could study this place. The landscape changes so quickly. There’s got to be a supernatural reason for it…”

Ray happily babbled on with Egon while they walked. Winston would occasionally comment, but usually he talked with either Peter or Janine. Peck, literally on his high horse, kept to himself. 

They stopped for lunch when they spotted a small stream that ran parallel to the trail. Despite the cool air the guys were sweating thanks to their heavy proton packs.

“I don’t know which is better, cold water to drink or taking this damn thing off,” Peter grunted as he gently set his pack on the ground by the stream, then knelt down to slurp up giant handfuls of water. 

“I’m going to go with both,” Winston replied, following Peter’s lead. 

Everyone was silent for a moment, bird song and the breeze making conversation for them. It was a peaceful spot that begged to be enjoyed despite, or perhaps because of, the craziness. They were there long enough that Janine brought them lunch while Peck hobbled behind her. She setup a little picnic for them under the shady trees. They munched on cheese, bread, apples, and some paste-like spread that was blue but tasted like bacon. 

“So…” Ray said as he squirted more blue goo on his sandwich, “if we were in a fantasy adventure novel, how far along do you think we’d be?”

“Huh?” Janine asked, confused.

“If we were characters in a novel, after everything we’ve been through, how far along do you think we are?”

“We’ve got to be at least three-fourths of the way through by now,” Winston said. “We’ve met a new ally, a new enemy, had a major plot shifting event, a big battle, and now a heroic escape with an important artifact.”

“Right!” Ray agreed excitedly. “So all that’s left is the final showdown and a happy ending.”

“Ray, sweetie, this is real life, not a book,” Peter chided dryly at him. “If this was a book I’d be swimming in ladies who can’t get enough of my charm and good looks.”

“He said ‘fantasy adventure’, not ‘horror’,” Janine snarked. She easily dodged the apple core Peter threw, laughing at him. It was nice to laugh. It floated around the group, even snagging Peck enough to get a slight smile from him. When the last piece of cheese was gone and everyone was energized enough to continue they packed up and moved on with enough bounce in their step to make the day seem just a little brighter. 

 

The next day, just as the sun was setting, the coven’s campsite came into view. Janine wanted to cry from relief. As they got closer their presence was noticed by someone in the camp because torches were lighting up all over. Several statuesque women, all with shades of red hair, met them on the narrow trail leading to their home. 

“Hello. I’m Janine,” she said, easing forward. “Amani told us to come here.”

“Do you have the book?” one woman asked, staying in line with her sisters. Ray pulled it out from between his back and his proton pack and handed it to her. She ran a gloved hand over the cover before opening it. “Yes, this is what we need. Welcome to our home.”

The ladies turned and guided the group into the camp. Once they were inside they could see that it was a semi-permanent location. Many of the tents were on slightly elevated wooden platforms and there were at least three cabins in the circle. All around the camp were men and women going about their business, barely giving the new group a look. They were taken to one cabin that had its door open wide. Inside were some narrow bunk beds, stacked three high, with just enough space to lie down. Ray immediately called a top bunk.

“You can sleep here tonight. We will begin the ceremony tomorrow, assuming the Supreme Elder is able to decipher the spell. There is a bathhouse on the far edge of the clearing. If you need clothes or supplies just ask. You’re all welcome to join us for dinner around the fire,” the same woman from earlier said. 

“Don’t we have to pay tribute of something?” Peter asked, eager to show off his singing chops. The woman smiled slightly.

“No. We have Hilda’s book, and when you’re gone, your horse as well. I think that’s payment enough.”

“Damn,” Peter grumped when she was gone. 

Winston chuckled. “Sorry Pete. I don’t know about you guys, but the idea of a bath sounds amazing right now…”

All in agreement, they headed to the bathhouse to clean off the road grime. Only Peck stayed behind. He limped over to the fire at the center of the site and gently eased himself down on a bench. He’d only been there for a few minutes when a woman sat next to him. 

“Hi, I’m Merette.”

“Walter Peck.”

“I know…Oh! Sorry!” she said sheepishly when he gave her a questioning look. “We were told that Amani’s im’tahna is a red-haired tall man. Since you’re the only one I’ve ever seen in my entire life, I assumed you were him.” 

Peck snorted. “And where did you hear that from? The Witches Phone Tree?”

“'Phone tree?'," she asked with a puzzled look. "No, Lexi told me.”

“Lexi?! Is she here??” he asked, his stomach clenching in excitement. 

“No, not at the moment. They’re out hunting dinner. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

Merette kept him company by telling him silly little stories while he waited anxiously. Finally he heard female voices singing gaily as they walked into camp. Two Hunters were holding a freshly killed buck between them. When he spotted Lexi he carefully got to his feet. She looked behind her and made a ‘hurry up’ motion with her hand. In moments the woman he was impatient to see appeared. Amani’s face lit up as she dashed across the space between them, stopping just inches away. 

“Oh im’tahna! Are you alright? Does your leg still hurt?” she asked, hands hovering over him. 

“I’m fine ‘Mani,” he said as he took her hands in his. “I was so worried about you. Did you find Caitlyn?”

She shook her head, nearly growling in anger. “She alludes us still. We have been able to reduce her numbers however. Soon she will have no choice but to face us.”

“Wait...does that mean you won’t be coming back with us tomorrow?” he asked, hands tightening around hers.

“I…”

“She is going with you.”

They turned to the voice. Lexi was walking toward them, a serious scowl on her face that Peck hadn’t seen since their time in the cell. 

“Lexi…”

“No Commander. You are going tomorrow. You have done enough to set the world to rights. The remaining Hunters and I are in agreement that you have earned this.”

“You spoke of me behind my back??” Amani asked angrily. 

“Yes, and do not bother getting pissy sister. You know it is what you want in your heart. Go, be with your im’tahna,” Lexi said gently, putting a hand clumsily on Amani’s shoulder. “Live the life you have dreamed of.”

Amani’s eyes softened. “Oh Lexi…” The stiffly hugged each other, tears in their eyes. “Thank you.”

“Thank me by naming your first girl child for me,” she replied laughing. 

“Agreed sister.” Abruptly Amani grew serious. “Kneel Hunter Lexi of Venatrix.”

As Lexi did, Hunters and witches alike moved closer to them, as if drawn by something. 

“Hunter Lexi, you have been an invaluable ally, sister, and friend. It is with great and solemn honor that I promote you to Commander.” With a flourish Amani removed her tattered, bloodstained cloak and put it over Lexi’s shoulders. “Stand and take your place Commander Lexi of Venatrix.”

The campsite nearly vibrated from the shrill trilling from all the women present. Lexi sniffled a bit, but didn’t cry. She gave Amani a grateful smile then did her best to look stern as she turned to address her new charges. 

“My first order as Commander is that we eat. I’m starving!”

The ladies cheered and set to work making dinner into a celebration feast. It was slightly after this that some of the Ghostbusters returned from the bathhouse. 

“What was all the noise?” Egon asked, nodding to Amani in greeting. 

“Amani just gave her position to Lexi so she can come with us,” Peck answered, a giant grin plastered on his face. 

“Good. We could use you back in New York. Ray and I were talking about the possibility of having you occasionally act as a release valve for the containment unit…”

“I think that can wait till we get back, don’t you?” Janine said, elbowing Egon to make him stop talking. “Amani, Walter, you two look like you could use a bath.”

“Yes, I do feel rather gross,” she agreed, then turned to Peck. “I will meet you there, alright?”

Seconds after she left Walter grabbed Ray and hissed, “Is this thing co-ed?”

“Kinda?” he answered, a little startled. “The actual bathing room is split by a low wall. You can’t see anything but...if you tried you could I guess…”

Peck went so red his ears turned pink. 

 

After giving himself a good scrub he wrapped a large piece of rough linen around his waist and limped into the bath area. It turned out to be a sort of semi-enclosed outdoor hot spring. There was a wooden walkway around the entire pool with a low wooden wall splitting it in half. He didn’t see Amani, so he settled down on a submerged bench in the steaming water, which felt like heaven to his knee. Leaning back against the stone edge of the pool, he gazed up at the stars, a little excited that tomorrow night he would be looking at his own sky again. 

“Apologizes, but I had to wash my hair several times. It was horrible from being on the move for so long.”

He sat up and smiled at Amani as she walked out of the ‘ladies’ side. She was wearing a large linen towel around her body, and her hair was still wet from washing. Peck expected her to go to the other side of the spring, but instead she shamelessly hung her towel on a peg and slipped into the water. He watched her now naked body disappear as she dunked herself underwater, popping up with one of those moves the Little Mermaid would be proud of. Amani giggled and wiped the water from her face as she sat down less than a foot from him. Peck tried not to watch as she stretched luxuriously before wiggling a bit to get comfortable. 

“The water is glorious!” she sighed. 

“Mmm,” he grunted. He forced his eyes to stay focused on the other side of the pool, but it was impossible to block out his peripheral vision. He couldn’t ignore how Amani’s breasts bobbed on top of the water, nearly luminous in the starlight. 

“I wonder how long we can get away with soaking in here…”

“Mmm.”

Peck was grateful the water had a slightly murky tinge to it so it was hiding just how much he wanted to get closer to the red-head. When she turned to look out into the forest her knee brushed his thigh, sending sparks over his skin. He nearly groaned, his fingers itching to grab her tightly and show her just how good ‘touch’ could feel. 

“Darling?”

“Huh?”

Amani chuckled lightly. “I asked how your knee was feeling.”

“Uh...still sore but the water is helping.”

“Would you like me to massage it?” 

She was already reaching for him when he jerked back. “No!”

“Oh. Poor thing. It is probably too tender still. How about a back rub?” 

Peck nodded dumbly, turning to face away from her. The instant her strong fingers caressed his skin he purred in delight. 

“Good?”

“Yes, very good…”

She slowly worked over his muscles, expertly finding knots and stress points he didn’t even know he had. His head dropped forward, eyes closing, as she tended to him, her hands moving lower down his back. If she wasn’t able to work as a Ghostbuster she would easily make a killing as a trained masseuse. He didn’t realize he was moaning until Amani commented on it. 

“Sorry.”

“I take it as a compliment,” she grinned. “But...what is your hand doing?”

His eyes popped open. His right hand apparently had a mind of its own and had been doing something he had wished Amani would do for weeks. Peck was beyond embarrassed. Just because their relationship would eventually become physical, it didn’t mean he could do this kind of thing in front of her. 

“Amani...I’m so sorry...I shouldn’t…”

“Were you...pleasing yourself?”

He expected her to be angry, but the question had a husky tone that made his body twitch. 

“...yes?”

“You do not have to stop,” she purred. Her fingers dug into his muscles again, making him groan. His hand went back to business, eager to reach completion while she was so close. It stopped briefly when she moved from behind to sit in front of him, leaning in close enough that her breast brushed his arm. He hissed from the contact, his gaze glued to her chest. Experimentally she took his left hand and pressed it against one. Peck’s eyes seemed to glaze over as he gently ran his fingers over her wet skin. Amani hummed agreeably, but when he bravely pinched her nipple she gasped loudly from the sensation. The noise sent Peck over the edge. He let out a long, low moan as he climaxed, his head falling back as he panted and let the waves of ecstasy wash over him. It took a moment for him to realize that Amani was now straddling his lap, placing his head to rest against her chest. Her remaining fingers lazily worked through his hair, scraping his scalp lightly. Boldly he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. When she didn’t resist Peck placed a gentle kiss on her clavicle. Amani shivered and hummed happily. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked quietly.

“Amazing. So amazing,” he said while he nuzzled her neck. “I can’t believe how ok you are with this.”

Amani was silent for a moment. 

“To be frank, I am too. I think...I think I need your touch more than I realized. I have seen so much death, even more so since the traitors were exposed. I needed to be reminded of what I am fighting for.”

“Which is?”

“You im’tahna. I am fighting to be with you,” she whispered, and kissed the top of his head. His arms tightened around her, pressing her even closer to him. 

“Thank you,” he choked out, nearly overcome by her confession. 

“I love you Walter Peck. I still must fight my natural reaction to touch, but please know, I love you and what we are in this moment is what is in my heart.”

“Do...do you want to…?”

“Not yet,” she replied softly. “Is that ok?”

“Of course, but we should probably get out. I’m starting to feel dizzy from the heat.”

She nodded and gracefully moved away. Before she could get far he reached, wrapping his long fingers around her wrist. 

“Wait…” He carefully stood, his head swimming a bit. Tenderly he drew her close and kissed her deeply, nearly bending her backwards because of their height difference. Her body molded to his as she clung to him. They were both panting and grinning like fools when the kiss broke. 

“If this is just a taste of what touch can be, I look forward to more.”

“Just wait till I get you back to New York,” he smiled devilishly. 

 

The feast was in full swing when they returned to their friends. If anyone noticed how long they were gone, no one said anything. Peter might have, except he was in the middle of trying to charm two witches with his ‘tales of heroism’. 

“And that’s when I single-handedly saved everyone from a terrible ghost.”

“A ghost? Was it tasty?” one woman asked. 

“Huh?” He blinked at her.

“Did it taste good? When you ate it? The meaner ones always taste better.”

“Oh...uh I don’t eat them. We catch them.”

“Oh, well...good for you.” the other one said. 

They turned away from him to go talk to Winston.

“Good for you?” he squeaked, ego shattered. “Good for you?”

“It’s ok buddy,” Ray said, slapping Peter on the shoulder. “Let’s get some food.”

“That story never fails. What happened?”

“Well when the villain is something they eat for breakfast it doesn’t have the same impact.”

“Your friend is correct.”

They turned and saw a woman who looked like Stevie Nicks’ mother standing by them. Neither of them had heard her approach. 

“Um, hi?” Ray said, waving slightly. 

“Sorry, it’s hard to let go of Hunter training. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“Yeah we’re thinking of putting a bell on Amani,” Peter smirked. The woman smiled in return, boosting his ego a bit. 

“My name is Frida. You could say I’m the Elder here, but we don’t really care of that term. It’s too much like our old lives.”

“You could call yourself Glinda,” Peter joked. “She was the good witch of the North.”

Frida blinked at him. “Good witch? Well, we certainly aren’t killers but I don’t know if anyone would call us ‘good’...it does roll off the tongue though...Glinda. Tell me more about her.”

Ray shook his head and headed back to the main table to get more venison and sweet potatoes before they were all gone. 

 

After the food was gone and everyone was pleasantly fully, Frida called attention as she stood by the fire. 

“I am pleased to tell you that Hilda’s spell book has been deciphered, so our new friends will be returning home tomorrow. We will also be saying goodbye to Former-Commander Amani, who is joining them. It would be an extreme understatement to say that none of this would have been possible without her. Peace between ourselves and the Hunters was a fantasy until her appearance in the middle of our camp, alone and unarmed. Even though she’s leaving us, she has assured me that the remaining Hunters, including newly appointed Commander Lexi, are just as dedicated to peace. So, let us raise our glasses in salute to Amani!”

“To Amani!!” the crowd cheered.

“My love,” Peck whispered as they leaned against each other, his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him and kissed him softly. 

“I’m also pleased to announce that thanks to Peter,” Frida said, gesturing to the Ghostbuster with her cup, “we finally have a coven name!”

There was a round of cheers, mostly from the women. 

“Ever since we split from the Hunters we’ve struggled with our identity and how to place ourselves away from those witches who do harm, but after a talk with Peter I feel we’ve finally been given an answer. From this moment on we will be known as Glindas, named after the Good Witch of the North from the folklore in Peter’s land. To Peter!”

“To Peter!!” came the cheer. 

Winston and Ray gave Peter the side-eye, which he ignored.    

“Lastly, I would ask Amani to join me.” The former Hunter stood beside Frida, throwing a wink at Peck. “One thing that all of have done when joining this coven is to rid ourselves of the Hunter’s tattoo. I want to do this for you even though you aren’t a member.”

Amani looked down at her hand. Even with two fingers gone the tattoo was whole on her palm, although now it looked crowded thanks to her missing flesh. Her insides churned like the magical ink on her palm. 

“What do I need to do?”

“Hold out your right hand, palm up, and flex your fingers down away from your hand. I’ll do the rest.”

She did, closing her eyes as well. She heard a soft chanting that was picked up by the other women around them. Frida held Amani’s wrist tightly, and she could hear a dagger scraping against its sheath. The chanting grew louder as the tattoo began to burn Amani’s skin just like when she first received it so many years ago. When the wild words reached a fever pitch she felt a hot sting as the dagger sliced right through her skin, nearly down to the bone, and flayed the tattoo right off. Her eyes flew open as her hand pulsed with pain. 

“Amani!” Peck yelled. He tried to get to her, but several of the women kept him back so the ceremony wasn’t interrupted. 

“Disconnection, independence, release! Purity begins with pain!” Frida cried as she thrust Amani’s hand into the giant fire. She didn’t resist the older woman’s actions, but Amani couldn’t stop herself from screaming as the extreme heat made her flesh sizzle. Just when the pain was so intense she couldn’t take it anymore, the fire no longer burned. Frida let go of her wrist slowly, smiling at Amani. 

“You’re free.”

Amani pulled her hand from the fire and looked down at it. It glowed from the heat but didn’t hurt at all. The skin had healed, leaving only a faint round scar where her tattoo had been. Frida picked up the slab of skin and threw it into the fire. It flared up a sickly green color that quickly disappeared. In a trance Amani watched the flames until Peck put his hand on her shoulder.

“Are you ok?” he asked quietly. 

She nodded and showed him her hand. He grabbed her wrist in shock. 

“It doesn’t hurt at all,” she said. “It is amazing. I really do feel different.”

“Well she could have warned us. When I heard you screaming…”

His voice trailed off as she hugged him. “Yes, but I am fine, and tomorrow we will be home.”

Peck’s heart warmed when she called New York ‘home’, so he kissed the top of her head and led her back to where they had been sitting before. They talked softly about the future as the feast continued. Eventually people started heading for bed. Peck walked to her where the Hunters were staying. It was a nearly identical cabin as the one he was in with narrow bunks stacked high. Amani kissed him on the cheek, but he wasn’t saying goodnight without a proper kiss. She laughed and obliged, kissing him deeply. It took Lexi and the other taunting them for Walter to finally leave. 

“Sleep well beloved.”

“You too,” he said, giving her one last kiss. As he limped back to his own bunkhouse he could hear girlish giggles behind him and Amani’s voice talking excitedly about something. He grinned, knowing full well she was telling them about the hot spring. “Just you wait Amani. I’ve got a whole world to show you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Without planning it, everyone in the Ghostbusters’ cabin was up at the crack of dawn, even Peter. They tried to wait inside until they heard others in the camp moving around, but finally nature’s call was too strong. When Winston opened the door he was surprised to find that not only was nearly everyone awake, but they were going on with their day. However, no one was making a sound. He also noticed that several of Amani’s Hunters were in strategic points around the camp and in the trees. One of the women from the night before came up to them holding a basket of towels to give to them. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, startling himself. Even though he had spoken at a normal volume, it came out as a whisper. 

“Witches have been spotted in the area,” she replied as she handed him the towels. “Frida cast a spell of silence on the camp, but still try and keep quiet.”

“Thanks…”

When he relayed the message a heavy feeling settled over them. 

“It’s alright. Everything will be alright,” Janine said. “Let’s just get ready to go home.”

While the group headed to the bathhouse, Peck hobbled to Amani’s cabin as quickly as he could. Unsurprisingly she wasn’t there, but one of the other Hunters was. She quietly led him to a tree, pointed into the leaves, and left. Peck rolled his eyes then looked up. He could just barely make out a black speck among the greenery. Unsure of what to do next, he leaned against the tree. Suddenly he was gathered up in someone’s arms bridal style and carried up through the branches, his ‘ride’ hopping like a frog from limb to limb so fast he couldn’t make a sound. When they got high enough he was gently put on a thick branch with his back against the trunk. 

“Ohshitohshitohshit!” he hissed, clinging to the tree with all his strength. They were at least six stories up. Peck refused to look down so instead he looked in front of him. Amani was standing there as easily as if she was on the ground. The height and limb no wider than six inches didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest. She knelt down so they were eye level and smiled at him. 

“Sorry love,” she whispered. “I cannot leave my post just yet, but I wanted to be near you. Is this alright? I promise I will not let you fall.”

“Fine,” he squeaked. It took him several minutes to be able to form whole sentences. By then Amani was at the far end of the bough watching the forest. “What’s going on?”

“Caitlyn and her remaining followers have been spotted nearby. We assume she got word of our plan and wishes to either stop it, or go to New York in your stead.”

“Why would she want to go there?”

“No one could stop her, especially if we are all either trapped here or dead.”

“...I really hate how blunt you are sometimes.”

She chuckled lightly, never taking her eyes off the woods. “I like getting to the point.”

“How are you standing out there without falling or breaking the tree?” he asked to change the subject.

“Good balance and full awareness of my surroundings.” He narrowed his eyes at her, not quite believing her even though she was doing it right in front of him. “I know you are glaring at me love.”

“How??”

She turned and smiled at him. “I always know when your eyes are on me.”

A soft whistling caught her attention, wiping the smile from her face. She scanned the ground and whistled back. 

“That is Lexi calling. It must be almost time for the Glindas to start casting the spell.”

“Uh...how do we get down?” Peck asked, a little nervous because he knew he wasn’t going to like the answer. 

Amani gave him a mischievous grin. “There is the easy way…”

 

The Ghostbusters were gathered by the center fire with Frida, Lexi, and a few other Glindas. 

“So where’s Peck and Amani?” Janine asked. “I want to get going.”

Lexi smirked and nodded off toward the other end of the camp. “Here they come.”

All eyes were on the couple. Peter rubbed his hands together in glee because he was just gifted harassment fuel for years. Amani was carrying Peck in her arms, striding quickly to them. He was pale as death and had a deep scowl on his face. When she got to them she gently put him on his feet. 

“Um, so...uh…” Ray stammered. 

“Don’t. Ask.”

“Walter Peck is angry that I helped him out of the tree,” Amani said, smirking. 

“Since you put me IN the tree to begin with…!”

“I am sorry my love but it was the fastest way down.” 

“What did she do?” Egon asked, trying not to laugh. 

“She grabbed me and jumped out of the tree! We had to be six stories up and she just JUMPS!”

Lexi and Amani traded grins. “As I said, it was the fastest way down.”

“Then THEN she carries me over here like a baby instead of letting me walk.”

“Your leg is still hurt my love…”

“I can walk just fine!”

Peck ranted on, oblivious to the fact that his yelling came out as harsh whispers. Amani sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“I am sorry darling. Darling?” He kept going, oblivious to Amani’s apology. She huffed, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and laid a double lip lock on him that not only shut him up but calmed him down. “I will not do it again. Forgive me?”

“Yeah…” he mumbled, then grabbed her for another kiss as she laughed. 

Peter rolls his eyes. “Get a room.”

“Working on it,” Peck shot back when he came up for air. 

Frida coughed politely and motioned for them to follow her. By the time they left the camp it was the Ghostbusters, all of the Hunters, and seven Glindas. 

“We’re heading to a cave about half a mile from the camp. It should give us some protection in case Caitlyn tries to attack,” she said. “I also didn’t want to do it too close to home. If she does come then no innocent lives will be caught in the crossfire.”

“Frida, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” Janine said. “I see men in the camp, and your ladies seem ok with touch and affection, but I don’t see any children.”

The woman glanced at Janine sadly. “It isn’t for lack of trying. At first we all assumed it was because the potion we took weekly was still in our system. Then one of our ladies became pregnant. We cosseted and fawned over her. Our first child! Then about six months in…”

She trailed off, her eyes going straight to Amani who was walking ahead with Peck and the other Hunters. They were uncharacteristically happy, laughing and chatting like normal women. 

“She lost the child, and we lost her.”

“What happened?”

Frida shook her head. “Just...if you have any sway over your friend, DO NOT let her get pregnant.”

“Our Amani is a tough gal,” Ray said. “She can handle it.”

Frida glared at him. “We were ALL Hunters once. Just because we no longer bear the mark of the Sisterhood doesn’t mean we’ve suddenly become weak! The child was an abomination that ate her insides then tore itself from her womb only to die in minutes. We tried to save June but she was beyond our help. There is a reason the Sisterhood kept Hunters from breeding. There is a REASON they did things the way they did. Yes it’s disgusting and wrong, but it was the only way. After that day we all started taking the potion again.”

She looked up at Amani again, smiling sadly. “I hope her new life with a man she loves is enough for her.”

 

The mouth of the cave was small. Most of the guys had to stoop a bit to get in, but after a few feet the passage opened up as they headed down a gentle slope. Eventually they ended in a large cavern that was lit softly by the same kind of emission-free lanterns that had been at The Castle. At the back was a natural round rise that had already been cleaned and prepared for the spell. A large circle with runes had been drawn onto the ground and more lanterns were placed around it.  

“Please stand on the platform in the center. The spell will take some time to activate, during while we’ll be at our most vulnerable. Once we start, we can’t stop,” Frida said. “When you arrive you’ll be exhausted, just like when you first got here.”

“Is that why the others used kids?” Ray asked.

“Yes, selfish things…” she hissed, but shook her head and smiled. “It time to say goodbye. Thank you for bringing the book to us.”

“I’m just glad that...bitch Hilda is dead,” Peck said. 

“Soon they will all be dead, and our world will be better for it,” Lexi agreed. “Winston! I require one more kiss before you go!”

While Lexi and Winston were ‘saying goodbye’, Amani took a moment to give a kind word to each of her Hunters. Peck watched from a distance, smiling at her. 

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Peter asked.

“Ready for a beautiful woman, who loves me with all her heart, to spend her life with me? Yeah...yeah, I’m more than ready.”

“I don’t say this often but...I’m happy for you.”

Peck gave him a funny look, but slowly grinned. “Thanks Venkman.”

 

Once all the hugs and sad words were said (and Lexi was pried off Winston), the group of seven stood on the platform. The Glindas arranged themselves outside of the circle at equal points. The Hunters were scattered around the rest of the cavern. 

“Good luck friends,” Frida said softly. 

“May you survive to see another dawn,” Lexi followed, waving to Amani. 

“Goodbye Sisters! I’ll remember you always.”

Amani tried not to cry as the familiar pink light began to flow from the runes as the Glindas began their chanting. The chamber echoed with words only a few could hear. To the rest it was an eerie breathy silence. Time slowed as the light around them grew. Janine wrapped her arms around Egon’s waist, and in turn he gently laid his cheek on the top of her head. Peck took Amani’s hand and kissed it, making her blush and giggle. She was about to say something when she went ghostly pale. Before he could ask she let out a loud, shrill trill. All the Hunters immediately went on guard and took a fighting formation to protect the Glindas. Amani watched in anger and fear as ten witches rushed into the cavern, followed by Caitlyn. 

“Bitch!” she hissed when she saw the corrupt Supreme as she smashed her way into the space. Her monster form had grown since their last battle at The Castle. Caitlyn now stood a dizzying twenty feet tall. She was still covered in rust-colored fur, but she was missing two of her spider arms and part of one bull horn. These losses didn’t matter in the long run since she towered over everyone. The other witches held back as if waiting for the order to attack before moving.

“I will spare you if you give me the Hunters,” she said, her voice low and distorted from her bull head. “Including Amani.”

“NEVER!” Lexi screamed then trilled loudly, a sound matched by the rest of her Hunters. 

Caitlyn seemed to grin as her former Sisters attacked. She took a deep breath and roared at them, the sound shaking the walls and knocking more than a few people off their feet. Looking down she spotted Anna the Deadly Dagger running toward her. Snorting she reached down, scooped the Hunter up, and bit her in half. As she chewed and swallowed she threw the lower half against the wall. The splattering sound was grotesque. She snorted again when Lexi screamed in anger and charged her. Once again Caitlyn scooped the Hunter up, holding her like King Kong with Fay Wray, but this time she laughed. 

“You would have made it further if you had joined me,” Caitlyn hissed. “Shame. You could have been great.”

With her finger and thumb she grabbed Lexi’s left arm. There was a sickening tearing sound as she pulled Lexi’s arm right off her body and dropped it into her mouth like it was a delicious morsel. The Hunter screamed, unable to stop herself as blood shot from her body. A fresh trilling sound caught her attention. Amani had launched herself out of the spell circle with her sword drawn. 

“NO!!” Peck screamed, sprinting forward. Peter and Winston both tackled him, making him crash to the ground. He thrashed and kicked at the men while screaming her name, desperate to get to her, but they held him too tightly.  

Amani landed on the nearest witch, her blade deep in the creature’s back. In a move that shocked everyone, even Caitlyn, she opened her mouth wide and sunk her fangs deep into the dying witch’s neck, drinking quickly and deeply. The woman couldn’t even scream as the life left her, turning her into a shriveled husk. When Amani stepped away all that was left was a pile of ash, her sword, and a black greasy heart. Instantly the transformation took her, splitting her clothes as she grew taller and taller, rivaling Caitlyn in height and size. Her skin turned deepest black while giant black feathered wings sprouted painfully from her back. Because of her harpy blood, her hands and feet both turned into bird-like talons, yellow in color and sharp enough to slice a man in half with one swipe. Her completely blood red eyes locked onto Caitlyn, who dropped Lexi, either in shock or to prepare herself. Amani charged, her heavy steps shaking the cavern and knocking dirt loose to rain on everyone. When the two titans came together it sounded like the most vicious crack of thunder. Amani drove Caitlyn back against the cavern wall and let loose a deafening Siren’s scream. Strips of the bull’s skin peeled off from the force of the sound. In defense Caitlyn head-butted Amani fiercely, knocking the other woman back. She staggered but quickly regained her balance and charged again.

As the two fought Peck relaxed in Peter and Winston's grip enough that they let him go.

“Oh God,” he whispered, watching the battle in shock. He couldn't even bring himself to say Amani’s name as the pink light of the spell faded into white, making the cavern, the Glindas, the Hunters, Caitlyn, and Amani disappear…

 

The next thing Peck heard was a constant electronic beeping. He wished it would go away, but it kept going. Forcing his eyes open, he saw the cold sterile walls of a hospital room. The beeping was from a heart monitor attached to him. The steady bland lights and dry air was oddly comforting but at the same time heartbreaking because while it meant he was home, it reminded him that Amani wasn’t there. However as soon as he thought of her he saw the monster she had become. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her deadly claws and heard her horrible scream. The whole scene was terrifying but...but…

He forced himself to go back to sleep. Walter wasn’t ready to think about Amani, what she was, or if she was even still alive.

 

Peck, Janine, and the Ghostbusters were kept in observation for two days. Kylie was there in a flash when she found out they were awake and filled them in on what had happened while they were gone. While they had been kept in separate rooms, they all went to Peck’s to talk because 1) he somehow rated a private room with a real sitting area and 2) he refused to leave his bed or even talk since waking up.

“Well, honestly? A whole lot of nothing.”

“Wait, really? We were gone for three months!” Ray exclaimed. 

“Three months? More like three days,” Kylie replied. “Well plus the two you guys have been in here.”

“That can’t be right…”

“It’s something I hypothesized back in the other world,” Egon said. “Now that I have a firm amount of time to use for my equations…”

“Yeah yeah, work on it later nerd,” Peter interrupted. “Start from the moment we disappeared till now. I don’t want to miss a moment of the public’s heartbreak when we left.”

“Um yeah about that? Since this isn’t the first time you guys have disappeared it wasn’t really news. Sorry.”

“Figures…”

“What about our vehicles? Are they still in Central Park?” Winston asked.

“No. The police helped me get them all back to the Firehouse. They also had someone stationed at the site 24/7 in case you came back unexpectedly...which you did by the way. Good thing they were there because you guys were passed out cold.”

“The doctor said it was just exhaustion,” Janine explained. “A little dehydration, but apparently we’re pretty healthy overall.”

She looked over at Walter, who hadn’t said a thing the whole time. He was staring out the window and looked...numb. 

“At least physically...” she sighed. 

“So, what happened there?” Kylie asked, desperate to hear all the great stories about them fighting witches and vampires and all the other baddies she imagined. The truth was sobering. The Busters took turns telling the parts of the story they knew best. Ray and Winston tried several times to prompt Peck into joining but each attempt was met with silence. When they got to the end where Amani turned into a beast, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep. 

“Yeah sleep seems like a good idea,” Peter said, nodding to the others. They took the hint and quietly left. Peter remained behind to talk to Walter, but Kylie had beaten him to it, so he went back to his shared room to get some rest. 

“Mr. Peck?” she asked as she settled into a chair next to him. She didn’t get so much as a grunt from him, so she tried again. “Mr. Peck, I know you’re not asleep. Everyone else has left.”

When he opened his eyes Kylie had to bite her lip from telling him how sad he looked. 

“I wasn’t there, so I’m not the best person to give you advice but...I know you love her, and I figure right now you’re probably pretty confused...and just...well I just think that we all have a monster or demon or dark side inside us all. The only difference is that you already know hers. You’ve seen it in real life, and from what the other said she was using it to fight a greater evil so maybe it’s not that bad?”

She gingerly reached forward and took his limp hand in both of hers. 

“I never got to meet her, but she sounds amazing. I think she truly loves you...and think of it this way. When you two are out you’ll never get mugged!”

Peck blinked for a moment then let out a loud, barking laugh that shook him so hard he started coughing. Kylie got him some water and anxiously waited for him to regain his composure. When he did, he smiled at her charmingly. 

“Thank you. That honestly put things into perspective.” 

She smiled back. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I think I just want to go to sleep for real this time.”

“Ok...well if you do just let me know?”

“I will. Thank you.”

She nodded and left him in peace. When the door clicked shut he sighed, the smile slipping from his face. His gaze once again wandered to the window, his thoughts a tangle of what he knew and what he needed to figure out. 

 

The days passed into weeks. Things returned to normal, or at least as normal as they can be for the Ghostbusters. Between cases Egon had calculated that there was the equivalent of a day-to-month exchange between the two worlds, which meant that something big must have happened for her not to come back right behind them. Ray and Egon worked hard at trying to figure out a way to get in touch with Amani’s world, but since they didn’t have magic, the book, or even an idea where to start it was a useless gesture. They were all on edge, especially when Peck was around. The man was disturbingly calm when he was around, which wasn’t much at all. If anyone slipped and mentioned Amani, or anything even closely related to her, he would either ignore the conversation, start a new one at a louder volume, or leave the room completely. It was such a classic sign of denial that Peter didn’t need to chime in about it. Everyone was mostly ok with letting the topic alone since Amani still wasn’t there and Peck clearly didn’t want to talk. However one late afternoon the decision was taken out of their hands. 

 

Walter heard a soft knock on his office door frame. When he looked up he scowled. Venkman was standing in his doorway with an unreadable expression. 

“Got a minute?”

“I suppose. It must be serious if they sent you down here,” Peck said, tossing his pen into the desk and leaning back in his chair. “Alright, what did you break?”

“Nothing. I need to show you something.”

“I don’t have time for a field trip with the kids Venkman, so if you don’t mind…”

“Please.”

Peck stopped, waiting for a beat before he answered. “Fine.”

 

Peter hailed them a cab and told the driver to head for Times Square. They rode in silence for a bit because Peter was still trying to figure out what to say and Peck didn’t feel like talking. 

“So...I get that you’re in denial. I can’t really blame you, but you can’t keep ignoring your feelings.”

“I’m not ignoring anything.”

“Bull and shit. Every day that passes and she’s not here you close yourself off more.”

“I am not…!”

“Don’t argue with me. I’m a doctor. Point is, you’re trying to wish your emotions away to the cornfield and that’s not gonna work. Even if she never comes back, her ghost is still here and you’re going to have to deal with it.”

“Keep that ‘I’m a doctor’ crap to yourself. You don’t know me,” Peck hissed as the cab pulled to the curb to let them out. 

“Maybe I don’t, but I know a time bomb when I see one, and I figured it was better to let you see this somewhat prepared than to have it dropped on you when you aren’t ready.”

Peter paid the cabbie and they got out on the sidewalk. He walked about half a block up then pointed to a billboard across the street about 6 stories up. Peck followed his finger. Venkman knew the moment he saw the sign because all the blood drained from his face. There in Times Square for all the world to see was Amani. She was featured solo on a tall ad for Victoria’s Secret that covered at least three stories. At the top were the words PRIMAL in large block text. Amani was sitting on a bench that was the same trademark pink as the entire background of the photo. The shot started just below her knees. Her legs were spread slightly and her hands were resting between them, her fingers curled around the edge of the bench. The pose not only hid her crotch but also displayed her full-coverage semi-sheer leopard print bra (available now!) more prominently. Amani wasn’t wearing any jewelry, but her hair and makeup was just as Peck remembered it from the first night they met. She was smiling at the camera and licking one of her fangs. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and unspoken lust, a look a good model could do in their sleep, but Peck had seen it up close and it was supposed to be just for him. 

“It went up a few days ago. If I thought you’d never see it I wouldn’t have brought you here but…” Peter trailed off, not sure what else to say. 

They stood in silence as Peck took in the image. Finally he turned to Venkman, nodding. 

“Thank you for alerting me to this. If you’ll excuse me…”

He turned and walked in a direction Peter knew wasn’t going to take him back to the office. Shrugging, he hailed a cab and returned to the Firehouse. 

 

Over the next few days Peck was a dogged detective. He called Victoria’s Secret corporate headquarters, using every trick and lie he knew to finally wheedle the name of the photographer out of some unsuspecting intern. With that information he went to the studio, ready for battle. It was unnecessary thanks to an overworked secretary who honestly didn’t care who he was so long as she could get the stuff off her desk. 

“Finally! I was wondering if anyone was going to come for the originals!” she sighed. Digging through a stack of oversized manilla envelopes, she pulled one out that just said ‘Amani’ on the front. “Ok, here’s the unused negatives, test prints, and review sheet. Thanks for finally getting here. I hate having so much stuff on my desk. Hey, think you could take some of the others back for me?”

“Sorry, they’re weird about that stuff. I can only pick up hers.”

“Ugh, figures. Alright well have a good one.”

Peck nearly fled the building with the treasure in his hands. He didn’t stop till he made it to his bedroom, locking the door like a randy teen with his first nudy magazine. Tearing through the flap he spilled the contents out on his bed. There were so many negatives that he ignored them for now. The test shots were far more interesting. The photographer had developed his favorites. Peck flipped through them hungrily. Amani laughing, Amani snarling, Amani hissing. He was almost through the stack when he found the shot he needed to see. It was probably one of the first ones taken. She wasn’t wearing any makeup and her hair was untouched. She was looking right into the camera, blushing a bit, and pushing some hair behind her ear. Her smile was genuine, if a little uncertain. It was his Amani, captured perfectly. Walter pressed the picture to his chest and cursed.

“Why the fuck aren’t you here?” he hissed, his face crumpling up as he willed himself not to cry. “Don’t be dead. Please Amani...I need you....”


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks turned to months. The last time Egon calculated the time difference almost three years had passed in Amani’s world. He stopped updating his charts after that. It was generally accepted that at this point she was either dead or unable to return to New York. No one spoke her name or wondered out loud. It was as if doing so would jinx what little chance they had left of seeing her again. 

Surprisingly Peck shared some of the pictures he had with them. It was only the candid shots, and nothing sexy (much to Peter, Ray, and Winston's chagrin), but Janine was beside herself with joy. She put one in a frame and set it on her desk. On the rare occasion when a client walked in and asked about the shot she gave them a bittersweet smile and said ‘that’s my twin’. 

 

It was early evening on a Thursday night. Ray was reading a new book on ancient cults in the rec room when something tickled the edge of his hearing. He shook his head and returned to his book, but the sound repeated itself, a little louder this time. He listened to it, grinning from ear to ear. Slamming the tome shut he bounced out of his chair.

“Iggy?!! Get your meter!!” he yelled as he ran down the stairs to get Ecto running. 

 

One the other side of town Walter was snoozing on his sofa, an old movie playing on TV. Suddenly he snapped awake as if something had shocked him. Sleepily looking around for the source, the feeling hit him again. He bolted up and raced to his bedroom to get dressed. 

 

Ray, Egon, and Winston were on their way to Central Park at top speed with Ecto’s siren on. Egon was trying to pick up whatever it was that Ray kept saying was out there, but his meter wasn’t locating anything unusual. 

“Are you sure about this Ray?”

“Of course I am! I can hear it!!” he said excitedly, nearly sticking his head out the window like an eager puppy. 

Winston parked on the grass just inside the main entrance to the park. Ray was off like a shot, cheering and hollering for the guys to catch up. As they puffed after him Egon saw a flash of something in his peripheral vision. 

“I could be wrong,” he huffed, “but I think I just saw Peck running this way.”

“Well,” Winston answered, “maybe Ray is right. I guess there is something out here!”

“I’ll follow Peck, you follow Ray.”

“Got it!”

They split off after their targets. Egon thought it would take a while to find Peck, but the man was making enough noise that catching up with him wasn’t hard. 

“Peck! What are you doing?” Egon called, grabbing Walter’s arm to make him stop. 

“I  _ feel _ her. I know she’s here!” 

“Who’s here?” Egon asked, but he already knew the answer. 

 

“Ray! Hold up man!” Winston shouted. 

He skidded to a halt and looked around like a wolf with a fresh scent. 

“This way!”

Winston shook his head and jogged after his friend. 

 

“Here! She’s here!” Peck yelled, crashing through some underbrush and disappearing from view. 

Egon caught up with him a moment later. He almost tripped over a large wooden box that was lying on the outskirts of a small clearing. He could barely make out some other large shapes on the ground. 

“What…?”

As he was kneeling down to get a better look at what he hit, Ray and Winston burst through the bushes on the other side of the clearing. 

“Weird. The voices stopped,” Ray said as he caught his breath.

“Is that good or bad? I can’t tell with you sometimes,” Winston panted.

Before Ray could answer they were nearly assaulted by Peck. 

“Where is she? Did you see her??”

“No man, it’s just us,” said Winston. “But she can’t be far. I’ll help you look.”

The two of them go off while Ray and Egon do their best to look at the boxes in the dark. They’re very heavy and made from solid wood. Each as an intricate pattern carved into the wood. Egon’s PKE meter blipped quite a bit when it got close to one of them, but the others didn’t set off at all. Ray tried to open one but an electrical shock had him jumping back, waving his hand to soothe the pain. 

“That’s a heck of a security system,” he groused. 

“It’s safe to assume that Amani’s here then. I doubt they’d send these boxes with no way to open them.”

“For Peck’s sake I hope you’re right.”

 

“Amani?? Amani where are you??!”

Winston followed Peck’s voice through more bushes. He was about to yell at the man to stop when he did just that. Before he could ask why Walter came to a halt, he saw the answer. The dark silhouette of a woman was just ahead of them. She was swaying as she walked like she was drunk or extremely tired. 

“Amani?” Peck called at a normal volume. 

The figure stopped and slowly turned. “Im’tahna?” 

“‘Mani!” Walter had taken two steps when she crumpled to the ground. He dashed forward, sliding on his knees the last few feet. “Amani? Sweetheart??”

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit to try and wake her. 

“Peck ease up! Remember when we came home and how wrung out we were? I’m amazed she even woke up enough to walk.” 

“Damn...of course…” Gently he picked her up in his arms. “Should I take her to the hospital?”

“Nah, I think she just needs sleep, and I’m sure we can pop out a ghost or two if she needs it. I’ll get the guys to help gather up her stuff. We’ll meet you at the Firehouse as soon as we’re done.”

“Ok...thanks.”

Winston nodded and headed back to the clearing while Peck tried to find his car in the dark. “Man it’s going to be a long night. I just know it.”

 

It was almost 1 am by the time the guys got back to the Firehouse. It took all three of them to lift one of the trunks. When they got it in Ecto it rattled like something inside was falling over. Another clinked as if there was glass inside. 

“If anything is broken it’s not our fault,” Ray said firmly, not willing to risk Amani’s wrath. The guys nodded in agreement. They also agreed to leave the boxes in Ecto after they pulled into the garage. Moving them once was enough for them. 

Tromping tiredly up the stairs they found Peck in the rec room. He had put Amani on the sofa, then pulled a chair over so that he could sit next to her as she slept. 

“Hey guys,” he said quietly, never taking his eyes off of her. 

“Hey Peck. How’s she doing?” Winston asked. 

“Hasn’t budged. If it wasn’t for her breathing I’d be worried,” he laughed softly. “So...I’ve noticed a few things if you guys have a second?”

They traded cautious looks. When Peck was nice something was up. 

“Shoot.”

“Well you know how you said that there’s a time difference? She hardly looks any older…”

In the light they could see what he meant. Facially Amani was almost exactly as they remembered. There were a few tiny lines around her eyes and mouth, and her skin wasn’t quite as luminous, but that was it. Her hair was longer though, much longer. It was in a thick braid which would hang to her waist if she was sitting up. Peck missed her messy style from before, but now she had a comforting matronly look. 

“Hey, wasn’t she missing...stuff?” Ray asked awkwardly. 

Peck nodded. “Her ear and fingers are back. Maybe she’s part lizard too.” 

Egon snorted. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“There’s a lot of things that ‘don’t work like that’ but do,” Walter pointed out. “Anyway, is it alright if I stay here? Till she wakes up?”

Ray nodded and grabbed two blankets, one for Peck and another for Amani. As he hit the lights on the way to the bunk room he wished Walter a good night. 

“Thanks,” he said, looking over at the sleeping woman beside him. After making himself comfortable he took her hand and drifted off to dreamland, eager to start a new day with her. 


End file.
